camp-site
by diaa
Summary: Gon, Killua, Leorio and Kurapika are out looking for a place to stay. Gon and killua, somehow manage to get seperatd from the other two. W arning, inclueds fluff. This is a yaoi, aka guyxguy so if that kind of stuff makes you feel unconfterable, dont read it. rated G for everyone to read. R&R!


**Author's note,**

 **This is the first Fan-Fiction that I have written and I hope you enjoy it, feedback is appreciated.**

 **In this story Gon goes a little bit OOC; I tried to keep everyone's character the same but oh well.**

 **Enjoy the story.**

* * *

~Camp-fire~

* * *

It was around 9 o'clock, the sky was pitch black, and there was snow everywhere. Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio were walking through the snow looking for an inn to stay at.

"Oi Gon," Killua shouted, Gon turned to look, a snowball flying towards him at full speed hit his face. "Killua!" Gon mumbled wiping the snow away. Gon started to pile up snow in his hand, and shoved it down Killua's back, "arghhhhhhh!" he screamed in a girl like tone. The assassin bent down to scoop some snow up. It soon broke out into a mini snowball fight, snowballs flying everywhere.

Leorio and Kurapika were walking ahead of them; they were still in search for a place to stay, until they heard Killua scream and ran to see what was going on.

They rushed to the scene; however, to their surprise they saw Killua on the floor and Gon rubbing ice all over his face. Kurapika ran his fingers through his blond hair, and giggled. "Here i though you were in trouble", he said calmly with a hint of amusement in his tone. Leorio finally caught up with Kurapika and resumed their quest to find an inn.

"Hurry up or we going to leave you", Leorio shouted. Killua and Gon stood up and started cleaning the snow off their clothes.

They were walking for a while until came across a forest, Kurapika and Leorio entered first, while the other two followed. The more they walked into the forest, the darker it went. After a while Killua and Gon lost track of where they were going causing the pair two become separated from the others.

"Oi Killua, what are we going to do?" Gon moaned his legs were starting to hurt after hours of walking. "Killua I'm hungry". Gon tugged onto Killua's shirt. It was cold and dark, yet they still had nowhere to go, and there were all sorts of creatures.

"Well i guess we're going to have to hunt for food", Killua stated, and got his yoyos out.

"You're going to hunt with yoyos?" Gon asked, clearly confused at the sliver haired boy. "Watch, my friend. Just watch", Killua replied and put a hand on Gon's shoulder. "Just get the fire wood ready".

Twenty minutes later, Gon and Killua got the food ready and were eating their food around the fire, "Oi Killua~" Gon winged, "where are we going to sleep?"

"we going to have to camp out" the Silverette sighed "it's going to be a long night".

Killua and Gon were sitting in front of the fire trying to keep warm, Killua was a trained assassin so he was okay with the cold, unlike Gon who was shaking, Killua looked at Gon with concern in his eyes and reached out for something from his bag. "K-Killua w-what a-are you-u doing?"

Before he could get an answer, he was handed a rather large blanket. "There, now will you stop shaking, I'm going to prepare a tent"

Gon gave him a bizarre look. "Tent? Where are you going to get that from?"

"From my bag", Killua said as if it were a Matter-of-fact.

"Why didn't you do that before?"

"Gon does it look like four people can fit in a small tent together?"

"No"

"Exactly, plus this tent is meant for emergency purposes"

"Oh"

Killua stood up, and went to get the tent out of his bag.

Gon sunk into the blanket and started giggling to himself. "What is it?" Killua asked, rather annoyed. "Oh, nothing it's just that the blanket smells like you", Gon replied snuggling deeper into the blanket. Killua flushed into a deep shade of red, when he realised what the black haired boy said. "i-idiot", Killua mumbled before resuming with the tent work.

A few minutes went, and the tent was ready. All that was needed was to get the two sleeping bags out. Killua went to reach into his bag, only to realise that there wasn't enough.

"Oi, Gon the tent is ready", the Silverette shouted. The boy put the fire out then went into tent. When they both got inside and started going to sleep, Gon started to notice that Killua didn't have a sleeping bag.

"Killua are you cold?"

"No"

"are you sure?" Gon asked moving closer to the other boy

"I said I'm fine, go to sleep!" the Silverette groaned, yet Gon kept asking. They soon started to argue for a while. After a few minutes of arguing, it went quiet. The gushing of the wind hitting against the trees was the only sound that could be heard. In the midst of the silence Gon decided to embrace Killua into a hug.

"Oi w-what are you doing?" Killua managed to say, his face flushing into a deep shade of red.

"You smell really nice", was the only reply Killua heard as Gon buried his nose deep the assassin's neck. "Stop that, i-its embarrassing" Killua demanded whilst trying to get him off. Gon moved positions, now his hands were at both sides of Killua's face, looking down at him. "why should I, there's no one he, plus freezing cold", Gon said, his face changing into a more serious expression, eyes becoming half lidded and the big childish smile that he always wore was replaced with a frown. The 'out of character Gon' sent shivers down the young assassin. "G-Gon what's w-wrong?" Killua asked stuttering like crazy. "Killua" the brunette said, his voice sounding a lot deeper than usual. He leaned closer so that he was in level with his ear.

"Killua"

"Yes?"

"I love you"

Killua quickly pushed Gon off of his body and look at his 'friend' with a confused look, he when to check Gon's temperature, to see if he was feeling well. Gon took his hand pulled him closer "look if this is a joke, then st..." before the Silverette could even finish his sentence, Gon kissed him. He welcomed Killua into his body, so that his ear was once again in line with his mouth, "i loved you for a long time, and I just didn't know when to tell you". He held onto him as tight as he could. Killua's face started to redden even more than ever before, he turned around so that he was facing Gon and gently pecked him on the lips. "Yea, I love you too". With that they slept together, in the cold winter's night with the comfort of each other's' warmth in the one sleeping bag that they shared between them.


End file.
